thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enchantress Returns
"We're here! We're back in the Land of Stories!" ''-Alex Bailey, II, ch. 8, p. 126'' The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns is the second children's fiction novel in T''he Land of Stories'' series written by Chris Colfer. The book was first published on August 6, 2013 by Little, Brown and Company (a division of Hachette Book Group, Inc.), New York. In The Enchantress Returns, twins Conner and Alex Bailey return to the Land of Stories and face a new foe. Jacket Interior Summary "After decades of hiding, the evil Enchantress who cursed Sleeping Beauty is back with a vengeance. Alex and Conner Bailey have not been back to the magical Land of Stories since their adventures in The Wishing Spell ended. But one night, they learn the famed Enchantress has kidnapped their mother! Against the will of their grandmother, the twins must find their own way into the Land of Stories to rescue their mother and save the fairy-tale world from the greatest threat it's ever faced." Dedications, Literary Quotes & Acknowledgements The book is dedicated to Chris Colfer's sister Hannah: "To Hannah, for being the bravest, strongest and most honest person I know, and for showing that it's impossible to be "cursed" when one has a heart as courageous as yours. Also, for giving me my first black eye- you were four, I was nine. It still hurts. Bubba loves you." "The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything." -Albert Einstein Acknowledgements: "I'd like to thank Rob Weisbach, Glenn Rigberg, Alla Plotkin, Erica Tarin, Meredith Fine, Lorrie Bartlett, Derek Kroeger, Liz Uhl, Tom Robb, and Heather Manzutto for their contributions to the CC Army. Thanks to Alvina Ling, Melanie Chang, Bethany Strout, Megan Tingley, Andrew Smith, and everyone at Little, Brown. I'd like to give a special thank.you to all my friends and family who sometimes get neglected in the juggling act I call a life: my parents, my grandmother, Will Sherrod, Ashley Fink, Pam Jackson, Jamie Greenberg, Megan Doyle, Barbara Brown, Roberto Aguirre, and my enourmous and growning extended family. Seeing as this is my third novel published in just one month shy of a calendar year, I would like to thank the people who taught me how to read and write, as it was not an easy task: my elementary school teachers, Mrs. Shehorn, Mrs. Keller, Mrs. Karl, Mrs. Lubisich, Mr. Schultz, Ms. Smith, Mrs. Denton, and Mrs. Ulrich. Since he sat on my lap while I wrote the majority of this novel and acted as inspiration, I would like to thank my cat, Brian, who couldn't care less about this recognition. Also Polly Bergen, for being the real Mother Goose." Main Plot 'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ' Plot by Chapter Prologue - The Rise and the Return Just as the Eastern Kingdom celebrates its recovery from the Sleeping Curse, a magical spinning wheel appears and the thorn bushes around the castle start growing back, covering the kingdom. Queen Sleeping Beauty tries to escape to the Fairy Kingdom, but is ambushed. Her escort is killed and she barely escapes. Chapter 1: A Train of Thoughts Alex travels home from her extra classes at college and thinks back to the last time she saw her grandmother. She misses life in the Land of stories sorely. Chapter 2: It Started With A Dog The twins get a dog from Dr Bob. Bob turns out to be their mother's boyfriend. Chapter 3: Lunch In The Library Alex feels lonely and conflicted and tries to communicate with her grandmother and access the Land of Stories through a fairy tale book from the library. Conner joins her, but it doesn't work. Chapter 4: The Principal's Office Conner is called to the new principal, Mrs Peters, who encourages his passion for writing "original fairy-tales". Chapter 5: The Proposal Dr Bob asks the twins' permission to marry their mother. While they wait at home for him to propose, the twins' grandmother arrives and tells them she fears their mother has been kidnapped. Chapter 6: Positioning the Gnomes The twins are confined to the house, guarded by Xanthous, sir Lampton and Cinderella's soldiers disguised as garden gnomes. They figure out their mother has been taken to the Land of Stories, and decide to find out how she got there. Chapter 7: Loosey Goosey Mother Goose comes to guard the twins. She accidentally tells them the Evil Enchantress Ezmia has their mother. Alex packs some supplies and makes a run for it to her grandmother's cottage in hopes of getting to the Land of Stories. Chapter 8: The Cottage Conner joins up with Alex, having taken Lester to get to her, and they arrive at the cottage, activating a portal to the Land of Stories. Chapter 9: The Gathering in The Woods Alex and Conner spy on a gathering of outlawed talking animals who are planning to join the Enchantress. They meet up with Prince Charlie, who is a frog again in order to spy on the outlaws undercover. Chapter 10: Rumplestiltskin's Debt Ezmia breaks into Pinocchio Prison to free Rumplestiltskin and recruit him for her evil plans once again. She reveals she is after a special enchantment that will make her "unstoppable". Chapter 11: The Queen and The Frog Froggy takes the twins to his new home; Red's castle. While tehy are there, they find out about the attack on Pinocchio Prison and decide to sneak into the assembly the Charmings are having with the heads of state and the Happily Ever After Assembly. Chapter 12: A Not-So-Charming Evening At the assembly, they find out Princess Hope was kidnapped by Rumplestiltskin. The Fairy Godmother reveals that she was the one who brought Ezmia into the Land of Stories as a child and raised her to be a fairy in hopes of her becoming the next Fairy Godmother and lead the Happily Ever After Assembly, but changed her mind after Ezmia turned out to be cruel and spiteful. Then Ezmia herself appears at the assembly and boasts that she has the Fairy Godmother's granddaughter (not knowing that she has the twins' mother instead). She demands that the monarchs surrender their kingdoms, but they refuse. Ezmia then captures the Fairy Godmother's soul in a jar and disappears. Chapter 13: Jars of Souls Chapter 14: The Wand of Wonderment Chapter 15: Bean There, Done That Chapter 16: Flight of The Granny Chapter 17: The Snow Queen Chapter 18: The Wicked Stepmother Chapter 19: The Castle In The Sky Chapter 20: The Reflection Chapter 21: The Sea Witch Chapter 22: Trolbella, Queen Of The Troblins Chapter 23: The Eighth Dwarf Chapter 24: The Lady Of The East Chapter 25: Rock, Root and Rage Chapter 26: The Enchantress's Most Prized Posession Chapter 27: The Dream Chapter 28: The Greatest Magic Of All Chapter 29: For Better, Or For Worse Chapter 30: The Good-bye Reception Editions Foreign language editions Extras